


Hey, Jude

by samuletkeeper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 13; After Episode 23; Michael!Dean; Lucifer; Michael; Hurt; Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuletkeeper/pseuds/samuletkeeper
Summary: Mary deals with Dean being possessed by Michael





	Hey, Jude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I had the inspiration to show Mary's feelings about Dean being possessed by Michael.
> 
> Thank you so much for the Emu RP group for helping getting my inspiration back. :) <3
> 
> Critics are welcome. Please, be kind. ;)

Mary closes the door of Jack’s bedroom with an exhaustive sign. Jack took a while to fall asleep after Bobby took care of his wound and even so his sleep was restless due the nightmares she bet had to do with the events that took place some hours before with Lucifer, Michael and Dean.

 

Dean…she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. Now it wasn’t time to cry. Mary had to be  strong for Castiel, Jack and Sam…specially Sam. Her younger son was lost and heartbroken and he needed her and she wouldn’t fail him…not this time. She wouldn’t fail with any of her sons.

 

Mary felt all of this was her fault. If she hadn’t made that deal with Azazel  45 years ago, none of this would’ve happened. John would still be alive, Dean and Sam would have a normal life. There wouldn’t be Lucifer and Michael fighting each other, using her sons as weapons to solve a cosmic family’s quarrel, destroying the world in the process.

 

It was past 3am, Mary was feeling tired but she didn’t want to sleep. She went to check on Sam. Mary slowly opened the door of his bedroom, he was sleeping as well.  Even in his med induced sleep, Sam was still sobbing.

 

She seated by his side on the bed and shushed Sam, saying in a low voice everything would be okay, that Dean would come back for them. She was saying this to ease both of their minds. She had to have hope for Sam since he was faltering at his.

 

Mary kissed Sam at the forehead and covered him with the blanket and before closing the door, she took a good look at him. She wouldn’t leave Sam. She would be the mother he never had.

 

When heading to the kitchen to keep Castiel company, Mary stopped in front of Dean’s bedroom. She reluctantly opened the door…the darkness in the room was ominous and oppressive. She turned on the lights and closed the door behind her.

 

She looked around the room. Everything that represents who Dean is, is there: the weapons adorning the walls; a shelf with an old fan, an old radio, some books and more weapons. A collection of old classic rock albums. She fondly looked all of them, thinking about John and Dean…of how much little Dean smiled and jumped around the living room when Led Zeppelin was playing or sleeping on the couch in the middle of the afternoon at the sound of Blue Oyster Cult.

 

The silence in the bedroom was disturbing and the last thing Mary wanted was to listen to her thoughts, so she turned on the old radio and it was on a station that only played songs from the 1960’s and 1970’s.

 

Mary’s eyes were drawn to a photo of Dean and her, next to an old Corona typewriter. She wondered what Dean would type in it: a journal like John? Lyrics of his favorite songs or quotes of his favorite movies? She took the photo and sat on Dean’s bed.

 

John took that photo a few weeks before Sam was born and Dean was so happy and excited for having a brother! That day, he helped her decorate Sam’s nursery with toys. It was one of the best days of her life, where life was everything she hoped to be. That happiness and hope for the new life that was about to arrive in their small family were printed in that photo.

 

Mary suddenly heard the first notes of a familiar song…one she hasn’t heard in a very long time. The piano took her back to a time when she used to sing it to Dean when he was sick or when he couldn’t sleep or when he just wanted to be hugged, feeling safe and protected. She used to tell him the angels were watching over him…what a sad irony.

 

Mary turned off the lights, but left the radio on. She laid down on Dean’s bed, holding the photo close to her heart, like Dean was in her arms again, asking for her safety and protection. She couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. She failed Dean. She started singing “Hey Jude”, with her voice strangled by the feelings of sadness, loss and guilt…like Dean could hear her or so she hoped.

 

Mary fell asleep, hugged tight to the photo of them, with Paul McCartney’s voice promising everything would be alright slowly fading into the background.

 


End file.
